The Darkness Within
by sassyshanna
Summary: A Swan Queen fan-fiction taking place after the end of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_She feels his fingers groping at her, leaving dark marks on her skin. She looks up at the curtain over the bed, her mother's voice ringing in her ears, "you're going to be queen." His weight is pushing her further into the folds of the bed and she tries not to breathe – tries to be as far away as possible. The hot smell of mint panting from his mouth and landing like punches on her neck. She makes no noise, not a single sound, she just waits for it to be over. Finally, a moan from above and then silence, followed by the collapse of a king on top of her. When he rolls off of her, satiated enough for the night, she slowly arises from the bed, and walks calmly to the washroom. It is there and only there, that she allows burning salt to stain her cheeks. She looks in the mirror and scoffs, "yes mother, I am a queen."_

Regina awakes with sticky beads of sweat like diamonds rolling over her brow. A nightmare of the past; simply a nightmare. Still, she knows she shan't be sleeping again tonight. After staring at the ceiling in an attempt to calm her rapidly pacing heart, she gets up to have a shower and wash the feel of him off of her. Even after all these years, the warmth of his breath burns her skin. She doesn't bother with hot water; she wants to feel ice scolding against her back, like the lash of a whip that would hurt far less than the memories of the past. It was 6.30am by the time she left the shower, towelled herself off, gotten dressed and gone downstairs. She was preparing bacon and eggs for breakfast, knowing that Henry would be up shortly and wanting him to be pleased with her. At 7am, he came bounding down the stairs in his pyjamas, and grinned as soon as the smell of bacon hit his nose.

"Gramps is going to pick me up soon, we're going riding…" Henry said as he chewed, "he started teaching me ages ago, but with Neverland and then the second curse and Zelena..." Regina winces at the memory of the last time she visited the stables, when she had to kill Daniel. Again.

"You okay, Mom?" Henry asks.

"I'm fine, dear. I'm glad you're finally going to get to learn, I'm just sorry I can't teach you myself," Regina feels incredibly guilty that it isn't her teaching Henry to ride. After all, as a young woman she was almost always on a horses back – no saddle, the wind whipping in her ears.

"It's okay," he says, "you've got a lot of stuff to do." He smiles and quickly scoffs down the last of his juice as there is a knock on the door. "Bye, Mom," he calls as he rushes out to meet David. Once Henry has gone, Regina sets about to cleaning the dishes, which doesn't take more than five minutes.

She tries to busy herself at the Mayor's office, but there really isn't all that much to do. Some paperwork for her to sign, but little else. Honestly, she's surprised she is still _allowed _to be the Mayor, and that no one has attempted to commit a mutiny. As much as she has changed, old grudges die hard, and most people struggle to bury the hatchet - although she feels some may like to take their chances putting one in her head. After the _Robin incident _the townsfolk have all been walking on eggshells around her, as though she's one fireball away from slaughtering every peasant in sight. They all think so little of her, even though she just saved the town from Zelena by using the most pure form of magic known to their land. The thought sparks a small sense of anger in her. Pain suddenly shoots up her wrist and she drops the pen she had been holding. Her blood feels as though it's turned into electricity as it sparks throughout her arm, making her fingers curl outwards in agony. A scream escapes her lips and she flings herself back from the chair, landing awkwardly on the floor. She takes her wrist in her other hand and slowly massages it with her fingers, as her breathing calms the pain subsides. Regina sits back, leaning against the wall for support while she continues to rub her arm, and unknowingly, she falls asleep.

"_Regina…" she hears his voice behind her and stiffens in response. "Leave us," he commands to the servants bustling about the room. She feels bile rise in her throat at the idea of being alone with him, but she plasters on a small smile, and turns to face her husband. "You look beautiful, my darling," he approaches her and places his hands lightly on her waist, she feels her breathing deepen. She soon realises that this is a mistake, as it causes her breasts to press harder against her corset and the King responds by pressing her into him and nuzzling into her neck. She says nothing and tries to focus on slowing her breathing, but he is already fumbling at his belt. She's shaking. Harder and harder and… "Regina…"_

"Regina? Regina! Wake up!" Her eyes flash open and she is disoriented by the movement of blonde hair swaying frantically above her, she pushes herself back to find she's pinned against a wall and it isn't until she realises that she had fallen asleep that she is able to begin to calm down.

"Emma," she whispers.

"When I came in you were on the floor, shaking and the chair was knocked over… I… Are you okay?" Regina looks at Emma and then scans the room slowly being sure that she is really awake. She closes her eyes for a moment before snapping back to reality, "I'm fine, Miss Swan," she begins to push herself up and can feel Emma's hand wrapped around her bicep, trying to help. Regina shrugs Emma away, "I am more than capable of getting up on my own," she says bitterly, sounding every bit the Evil Queen that people accuse her of being.

"I thought you were having a stroke," Emma confesses.

"Well, I wasn't and I'm fine. I presume you're here for a reason?"

"Why were you shaking like that? You're covered in sweat… Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I am fine. As for the shaking, you're the Sheriff, why don't you figure it out." Emma flinches visibly at the tone in Regina's voice, green eyes cast at the floor. Regina sighs, and tries to sound slightly less harsh, "what is it that you came for, Miss Swan?"

"Oh. Right. I, uh. I came to see if you had signed those forms I sent over? Turns out I needed them back sooner than I'd thought." Emma looks warily at Regina, knowing full well that she is in no place to be asking for favours, after the trouble she had caused between Regina and Robin.

Regina nodded curtly and walked to her desk, where her files had been scattered from her strange attack earlier. She cleared her throat and began to shuffle through the papers while Emma started making small talk.

"You should probably see Doctor Whale."

"Why?"

"Because when I came in you were on the floor having some kind of fit?"

"I don't need help from a man who was awarded his doctorate from a curse."

"Regina, that looked really serious."

"It wasn't a fit." Regina said bluntly, trying to end the conversation.

"Oh?" Emma paused, "well what was it?"

"Here." Regina found the forms Emma wanted, signed them quickly and handed them to the blonde. "Will that be all, Miss Swan?" Emma knew that she shouldn't push, but she also knew Regina was hiding something.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what that was." The blonde awkwardly crossed her arms, the red leather jacket restricting her movement some. Regina sighed impatiently.

"It was a nightmare. Happy? Now if that's all I really ha..."

"A nightmare?" Emma shook her head questioningly.

"Yes, Sheriff."

"I didn't know you had nightmares."

"Well, unlike your _charming _family, I keep my business to myself." Emma looked as though she was about to say something else, so Regina quickly cut her off, "I have work to do, if you'll be so kind as to let me return to it," she motioned towards the door. Emma took the not-so-subtle hint and left. As she got into her Bug she stopped to wonder, "what could scare a Queen that much?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Regina entered the mansion at 5pm sharp. She presumed Henry wouldn't yet be home, The Charming's rarely had him home at an appropriate dinner time, and often they would send him back fed – if you counted a burger from Granny's as a proper meal. At least she would have some time to herself to figure out what the Hell brought on that pain in her arm. She poured herself a glass of cider and lit the fire. She knew it would be easier to simply manufacture a fireball and throw it in, but she was much more wary of her magic, especially the dark magic that she had learned all those spells on. It would be far too easy to summon the anger, than the love. Especially now.

As she emptied the bottle into her glass, Regina realised she'd had far too much to drink. Although she barely noticed. She looked at the time, 7.45pm. Henry was generally home around 8.30, she couldn't have him see her barely able to stand. She reached for her phone and fumbled to enter her pass code. After a few attempts it unlocked and she found Emma's name and hit dial. After only two rings, the blonde answered.

"Hello?"

"Is Henry with you?" Regina slurred.

"Uh, yeah. We're just watching X-factor… are you drunk?"

"Miss Swan," Regina started, clearly intoxicated, "I do not get drunk."

"Reg…" Emma was quickly cut off.

"I do however need you to let Henry sleep over tonight as I… uh… am busy."

"Okay. Sure." Emma was wary to hang up. In one day she discovers that Regina is having nightmares, and now she's drunk? Something felt off in Emma's gut, but she simply said, "not a problem."

"Okey dokey," Regina half-giggled before hanging up.

Emma looked up to see Mary Margaret and David staring at her intently. "Regina asked if Henry can stay the night and I said yes," her parents beamed and Henry immediately got up for a second serve of ice-cream to celebrate. Emma stood and took Mary Margaret by the elbow, leading her away from Henry.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"I think something might be wrong with Regina."

"Why?" Mary Margaret furrowed her brow, "Because she's letting Henry stay?"

"No," Emma said bluntly, "because she has had more alcohol than cursed Leroy."

"Oh. Well she's probably still… working through things." Emma shook her head, no way would Regina want Henry to stay here over staying with her, "I think it's more than that. I think I'll go check that she's alright."

"Emma…" her mother's voice had that concerned tone, the one that always came with an alternate option.

"Just to make me feel better, okay?"

Mary Margaret looked worried and let out a small sigh, but she smiled and nodded anyway. That was one thing Emma loved about her mother; she was so kind hearted, she couldn't say no to kind-deeds.

Emma arrived at the Mayor's house and quickly ran the steps to the porch. She tapped her fist against the door and waited. No one came, so she hit it a little harder, just in case Regina had missed the first one. When no one answered, Emma began to worry, so she turned the knob – and as it was thankfully unlocked – let herself in. She walked through to the living area in which she had sat on her first day in Storybrooke, when Henry and come and found her in Boston. Regina was sitting on the floor, a bottle of cider in hand, a knocked over glass sitting on the table. She watched as Regina took a swig straight from the bottle, something she had never seen the brunette woman do.

"Regina?" Emma asked relatively softly, so she didn't scare her. Regina's head turned around so that she could see who had said her name, "Emma," she mumbled. Emma walked over and kneeled down next to the woman, who looked as though she'd drunk her way through an entire cellar.

"Do you know what I love about this world?" Regina slurred.

"No, what?" Emma said, sitting down fully.

"Indoor plumbing. Water that you can just choose whether it's hot or cold and turn on and off. And toilets. There may be no magic, but that is ingenious." Regina giggled and went to have another mouthful of cider.

"Whoa, there," Emma said, and took the bottle out of the brunette's hands, "I think that might be enough for one night. Don't you?"

"I could set you on fire, you realise that right?" Intoxicated Regina was nowhere near as threatening as sober Regina.

"With the amount you've had to drink, I doubt you could get your mojo working." Regina laughed heartily, and Emma realised that she hadn't heard that sort of laughter for a long time. She didn't know if she'd ever heard it from Regina; laughter from the stomach, free and happy. Emma couldn't help but smile, and then laugh along, it was contagious. Before long both women were lying in stitches on the floor, struggling to breathe. When they finally found their breath, Emma said, "I think you should get to bed now, it is a school night after all." She wrapped her arm around the brunette and half-carried her up the stairs, Regina only partially conscious. Emma helped her on the bed and took off the Mayors shoes "_if anyone could see the Queen like this" _she thought, laughing silently to herself. After she pulled the covers over Regina she turned to leave, finally feeling her gut settle. As she reached the doorway she heard a small voice say, "don't go." She turned and saw the woman looking up at her from under thick eyelashes, "the nightmares," Regina said quietly, licking her lips, "the nightmares." Emma felt a tug at her heart as she watched the former Evil Queen close her eyes and drift off into sleep.

She sat on the other side of the bed, and whenever she tried to leave she heard Regina's voice saying, "don't go." Her voice sounded so young and laced with fear, how would she leave? She thought about calling Mary Margaret to tell her she was looking after Regina, but didn't want to wake her. Instead she sent her a text:

E: At Regina's. Going to stay and make sure she's okay.

A minute later her phone pinged. Damn, why hadn't she thought to turn it to silent? She quickly set her phone to vibrate so that it wouldn't wake Regina. Then she read the reply from her mother.

M: Okay. It's a little weird. But okay.

E: I owe her.

M: Emma, you made a mistake… you saved a life. It's hardly a bad thing.

Emma didn't reply, she didn't really feel like having that conversation with Mary Margaret. Again. Instead she just laid down beside Regina and looked up at the ceiling.

45 minutes or so later, she heard a small gasp come from Regina. Emma checked, but she was certain the other woman was still asleep. Regina's chest started to rise and fall faster and more heavily, but the woman did not stir to waking. Emma thought perhaps she had imagined it, but then Regina started making incomprehensible sounds, the blonde presumed they were words although she couldn't actually make out what Regina was saying. Emma could tell that this was the beginning of a nightmare; Regina's fingers had clenched, her eyebrows were forming a frown and she was still murmuring unintelligibly. Emma didn't really have experience in comforting people, she sat up trying to figure out what to do. Did she wake her? Or was it true that it's bad to wake someone when they're having a nightmare? Shit. Emma was aware that she was more than a little out of her depth. She decided to wait, perhaps the nightmare would end on its own. After a little more time passed, Regina's nightmare began to worsen, she began to shake and Emma knew she would have to wake the other woman soon.

"Regina," she cooed softly, trying not to jerk her out of it like earlier. She then lightly touched Regina's hair, pushing it back while saying her name over and over, to try and rouse her. Regina's eyes snapped open, but she was nowhere near as disoriented as she had been in her office that day. She closed her eyes hard and groaned.

"I'm gonna be sick," she said quickly, trying to move towards the bathroom. She was still drunk, and her coordination suffered because of it. Emma swiftly wrapped her arm around Regina and helped her stumble to the bathroom, where she pulled back the brunette's soft hair, as she heaved up the contents of her stomach – which was almost entirely alcohol.

"Damn, Regina," she said softly. The other woman groaned in response.

After an hour of holding her hair, fetching her water and speaking in soothing tones, Emma was relieved when Regina said she was ready to go back to bed. She helped the brunette – who had regained some motor skills and could finally walk – back to the bed, and again laid her down and tucked her in. She went back to her place on the other side and sat next to her.

"Regina?" Emma asked sensitively.

"Mmmm?"

"Have you always had nightmares?"

"Mm, only since the curse broke," she spoke slowly, forming each word individually.

"What do you dream about?"

"Memories," and with that, Regina slipped back into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

As she awoke Regina felt her brain throbbing under her skull, suddenly acutely aware of the aching pain throughout her entire body. She groaned loudly as she tried to open her eyes enough to see the time: 8.30am. Damn. She rolled over and noticed that the other side of the bed was ruffled as though it had been slept in. "_Oh no," _Regina began frantically trying to remember who she might've called the night before. She reached out with her hand searching for her phone, which generally sat on the bedside table in case of emergency, when she couldn't find it, she knew she had to get up and figure out what the bloody Hell had happened. Once she had dragged her reluctant body to the bathroom she saw the horrifying picture of a very bad hang over in her mirror. Splashing water on her face and mustering up the courage to brush her teeth and get the taste of last night's alcohol – and God knows what else – out of her mouth, Regina smelt coffee being brewed from downstairs. _"Oh God," _she thought, _"they're still here." _She quickly made herself look partially presentable and walked down stairs with her head as high as she could keep it without the feeling of having a hammer smashed against her skull.

"Aspirin?" A voice asked as she turned into the kitchen, "I made you coffee, I didn't know if you were a greasy breakfast hangover-cure type. I kind of guessed that you weren't." Emma's blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, looking wild and untamed after a night with little rest.

"Emma?" Regina shook her head confused, and regretted it immediately.

"Here," the blonde woman walked over to her and put two white pills in her hand, "for the pain."

"Thank you," Regina murmured as she threw the pills into her mouth. She then washed it down with the cup of coffee that Emma had put on the table in front of her. "I must admit… I'm not entirely sure what occurred last night, Miss Swan." Her eyes darted over the blonde warily, trying not to sound too desperate for information as to why the Hell the Sheriff was in her house.

"You called me last night," Emma stated, matter-of-factly.

"I did?" Regina's voice came out far higher than she had anticipated, and the smirk on Emma's face suggested that she had noticed it as well. Emma just rolled her eyes and laughed gently.

"You asked me to let Henry sleep over, and you sounded off-your-face drunk, so I decided to come check up on you." Emma paused sheepishly, "I was worried."

"Oh." Regina looked at her hands, still unsure as to why Emma had obviously slept next to her. "So you just decided to stay the night? In my bed?" Her dark eyes locked onto Emma's, threateningly.

"Uh. Well, no. Not exactly…" Emma stood across the kitchen island, leaning against Regina's bench, which she would now have to clean fingerprints off of. "I had to help you up the stairs to get to bed, and after I… well, after I tucked you in – sort of – I went to leave…" Regina could sense the blonde's discomfort, but she cleared her throat and gave her a pointed look, urging her to continue with her explanation. Emma sighed and gave Regina eyes that belonged on a puppy more than a person, "you asked me not to leave you."

Regina stood in her kitchen, staring across at the blonde, completely stunned. "I did what?" she asked, unable to believe that she would say something so… weak.

"You said, 'don't go'… You seemed scared." Emma said softly.

Regina scoffed, "I was an Evil Queen, Emma. I have nothing to fear, why on Earth would I do something so… petty?"

"Nightmares." The sharp intake of breath that Emma heard escape between Regina's lips could have cut through diamonds faster than a dwarf's pick-axe. Regina felt a twinge of pain race through her fingertips and up to the palm of her hand. "I don't have nightmares, Miss Swan," she could hear the weakness of the lie lacing her own voice. The pain etched slowly upwards, Regina could feel it now in her wrist, making her fingers twitch uncontrollably, and she lowered her hand beneath the edge of the island so that Emma could not see it. She felt her heartbeat quicken and with every breath the pain became more pronounced. Emma sensed a shift in the atmosphere, although she couldn't quite put her finger on what had happened, but she felt in hanging in the air in between them. Regina's arm was shaking slightly, and the veins in her neck were becoming more pronounced, "Regina, is everything okay?" Emma stepped forward and walked slowly around the island, but Regina turned abruptly so that her back faced the blonde, her voice was strained as she said, "you need to leave, Emma."

As soon as Emma had cloaked herself in her red leather jacket and shut the front door behind her, Regina melted in agony onto the cold floor of her kitchen. She was clutching at her wrist, stifling her own cries more out of habit than for any other reason. "What is _wrong_ with me?" she hissed through clenched teeth. Tears escaped her and ran freely along her cheek, burning hot as fire as they rolled down her skin. Her whines grew louder and she knew she couldn't simply lay whimpering on the floor like a child. She glanced down at her wrist to see that her vein was throbbing visibly, it looked a sickly shade of purple; she winced at the sight of it. Regina knew that the only way she could stop the pain was to try and calm herself down enough so that she could go to her vault and hopefully figure out what the Hell was happening to her. As soon as she started devising her plan, her breathing levelled out. She felt the pain beginning to ebb away, slowly. But with every breath that she took she knew that the calmness was helping. After a while of laying on the floor, concentrating on her breathing, Regina finally felt well enough to stand again.

She sat at her desk for an hour, staring down at her hands. What was bringing on this inexplicable pain? Were these attacks random or were they being inflicted upon her by someone? Surely no one would dare challenge the Evil Queen – even if she had retired the "evil" from her title – especially because the townsfolk knew that Regina still had her magic. No one would be that foolish. The only foe who had ever faced her so head-on was her own sister, Zelena, and she was dead. Regina had seen the tape confirming it, although she had always found it suspicious that Zelena managed to turn herself to porcelain without the use of her pendant, but she hadn't dwelled on the matter. Not two days later she'd been faced with more pressing unexpected challenges. Like, a woman she'd murdered in the past coming back from the dead. That always puts a kink in a relationship. Especially when it is your lover's wife. She shook away the memory of that night and the _incident_. Regina sighed and let her head fall backwards so that she could look at the ceiling, despite the discomfort and frank unladylike behaviour, she didn't move from this position for a long time. It wasn't until the ringing of her phone startled her, that she stirred at all. She quickly hit 'answer'.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Henry's voice crackled through the speaker, "where are you?"

"Henry," Regina glanced at the time and realised it was almost 6o'clock, "oh! I'm sorry, I… I got distracted at the office. I'll be right home!" She hung up her phone without waiting for a response. She scorned herself for being so careless with the time.

She ran through the front door and called out for her son, who came bounding down the stairs and stopped in front of her, a look of worry clouding his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Henry," Regina apologised as she kissed him lightly on the forehead. She realised she wouldn't have time to cook a substantial meal now, so she quickly followed with, "how about Granny's for dinner tonight?" with that, the concern vanished from Henry, and a smile beamed across his face. "Let me just grab my coat, okay?" He said, and with that he ran up the stairs, and Regina let out a relieved sigh.

The two entered Granny's and immediately saw the Charming family sitting tucked up in a booth. Regina couldn't help but clench her jaw, anticipating that Henry would want to sit with them. He looked up at her with eyes that he had definitely inherited from his birth mother, she exhaled slightly and nodded. Henry walked over to his family, "mind if we join you?" he asked as Emma moved out of the booth to let Henry slide in next to her. She then grabbed a chair for Regina and motioned for her to sit down, a wary smile plastered on her face. As Regina perched on the edge of the seat, the bell on the door of the diner rang out, and without thinking she glanced over to see Robin and Roland coming through it. Her stomach heaved and she felt her chest tighten, Emma saw the change in her expression, the hard line of her jaw and the way her eyebrows were forming tight lines on her forehead. The blonde followed her gaze and flinched. Regina excused herself tersely, and stiffly walked towards the bathroom. Emma knew she should leave Regina be, but followed her anyway.

Regina slammed into the door and stumbled through just to hit the bathroom sink with her hip. She could feel her breathing reaching a wild speed and knew that if she kept going this way that she would lose control of everything. The pain that shot through her entire torso made her body seize up and for the third time in two days, she felt her knees buckling underneath her. As they crashed into the tiles below she gave out a small yelp, and just as the sound escaped her lips Emma crashed through the door. "Holy shit," Emma exclaimed tactfully, staring at Regina's veins which were glowing with a purplish-black hue and almost protruding through the skin. "Regina… What's happening?" Her voice was raised to a level that indicated she was very out of her comfort zone and more than slightly terrified, but she got onto her knees next to Regina and grabbed her wrists to try and stop the shaking that was overcoming the brunette. The pressure of Emma's grip made Regina scream horribly and Emma let go immediately. She had no idea what to do. "What do I do, Regina?!" Emma shrieked, fearfully. Dark smoke began to pour out of the former Evil Queen's fingertips, as she shook her head backwards and forwards, whimpering, "No, no, stop." Emma saw that Regina was trying and failing to keep her dark magic at bay, so she lightly wrapped her fingertips around the other woman's, "it's okay, shhh," she cooed softly, "it's okay, Regina, you can control it." Emma had no idea if this would help, but she didn't have another plan. "Calm down, Regina, it's okay. It's all okay." By this stage she was looking Regina straight in the eyes, she moved one of her hands to the woman's cheek and pressed against it lightly, trying to soothe her. "Shhh," she continued to coo, "just close your eyes and think of something else." Regina could hear Emma's voice and she tried to focus on that, on the words and the way they sounded as they dripped off of the blonde's lips like wax melting from a candle. She closed her eyes and pictured each word as if it were an individual being, she wrapped them around herself and made a cloak of words and saw herself encased this way: it was safe in the words. Her breathing began to shallow, the smoke disappeared and her veins retracted back into her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

"Thank you," Regina whispered, hoarsely.

"What the Hell is going on, Regina?!" Emma demanded, her blonde hair sticking out wildly and her green eyes piercing Regina's. The woman was still trying to catch her breath, but she knew that she couldn't refuse to answer Emma this time.

"Something is wrong with me," Regina started.

"Oh you think so, do you?" The sarcasm lacing Emma's voice was not subtle, nor in good jest.

"I don't know what's happening, but I've been… having some pain… sort of attacks, I suppose." Regina looked down at her hands, which looked as normal as ever.

"You're having magic attacks?" The blonde raised her eyebrow, but nodded her head slowly, "but I thought you weren't using magic anymore?" she asked, suddenly wary.

"I'm not. I haven't used magic since Zelena, but…"

"But?" Emma pressed.

"I don't quite know. It feels like my magic is trying to force me to use it. I can't explain."

"Try," the blonde says stubbornly. Regina sighs, she's exhausted and can't muster the energy to explain it right now.

"Later. We need to go back out," Regina nodded towards the bathroom door, "we've been in here for a long time." Emma knew that she was right, so she pulled Regina to her feet, but before she could leave, she grabbed her upper arm forcefully and said, "I'll come over tonight. You can explain then. Henry wants to look after Neal, anyway." Regina nodded and the two women left the bathroom and returned to the main room of the diner, where The Charming's were staring at them expectantly.

Regina sat on her couch in front of the fire, waiting patiently for Emma's arrival, when she finally heard the door unlatch. She had told the blonde to come straight in when she arrived as she was still depleted from her earlier episode. Emma walked in and sat down across from the Mayor, who looked more than slightly tired. "Alright," she said, "I'm ready to hear your explanation." Regina inhaled a deep breath and crossed her legs, "I don't really _know _for certain what is happening to me, Emma, but I will try to clarify what I _think _it might be." Regina did not like being unsure of herself. "I didn't have the easiest childhood, and as you met my mother, I presume you know that. When I was still quite young Rumplestiltskin turned me to magic or more specifically, dark magic." She paused and watched as Emma soaked in every word, "It became more than a clutch. It was like an addiction. Whenever something went wrong, I could count on my magic to fix it, or at least I thought I could. When the magic was brought back to Storybrooke I stopped using it for Henry's sake. Then we had to save him and I used it in Neverland. Then we returned and I stopped, until Zelena appeared and I had to use again to fight her."

"But you used light magic with Zelena," Emma interjected, "and with Henry. You woke him up with True Love's Kiss."

"Yes, but using light magic didn't wash out my dark magic. I've been trying to stop using, because when I do bad things always happen, but then we always need it to save someone or fight something." Regina brushed her hair off of her face and took another deep breath, "I think that using both forms of magic is doing something. Or not using at all, even. God, I feel like a drug addict when I say, 'using.'" She laughed quietly and looked up at Emma, waiting for her to say something. "It's like, I want to use light magic, because I want to be good, but I still have such darkness in me – such a strong connection to the dark magic that I've wielded for years. I don't know how to fight it. Or even if I can."

"But why now? Even if that is what's happening, why would these attacks suddenly start now?" Emma questioned.

"I don't know," Regina shook her head.

"Well we need to figure that out before it gets worse."

"We?" Regina queried.

"You can't do this on your own, Regina."

Regina didn't know how to respond. Not long ago the blonde had returned to Storybrooke with a companion from the past that had proceeded to become an issue in her and Robin's relationship. Regina had felt so betrayed; for the first time since Daniel she had allowed herself to hope for a better future, just to have it all torn forcefully away from her. She felt suddenly angry at the Sheriff – the mother of her child who just kept ruining everything.

"You're angry," Emma said.

"Aren't you vigilant?" Regina's tone was bitter. As hard as she tried to be good, she was still very wounded by what had happened, and harboured her fair share of resentment towards the blonde. Her finger twitched violently, and at first she thought she was going to hit Emma square in the face, but then she saw Emma's face light up brighter than a child's on Christmas morning.

"Anger!" She exclaimed, "Regina! It's anger – that's what is causing it!"

"I highly doubt it's that simple, Miss Swan," she felt herself spit the last two words out. No way was she just going to waltz in with her stupid head of ridiculous blonde hair bouncing along, and figure out why Regina was… in agony. A scream rippled through her body and a ball of purple haze shot from her fingertips towards Emma, who barely managed to move out of the way in time. She tried to pin her hand to her side but the haze was turning into fire. A fireball grazed Emma's leg and she shouted profanities Regina would rather not have heard.

"Stop, Regina!" Emma cried out to her.

"I'm trying!" She snapped back.

"You need to calm down."

"Yes, Emma! I am aware!" Another ball of fire hurled itself towards the blonde as she leapt behind the couch to protect herself. "I can't stop being angry with you for what you did, Emma!" Regina tried to explain – to herself as much as to the person she was trying not to kill. "I want to forgive you, I know you didn't… think about the consequences… but I can't stop the feeling in the pit of my stomach," Regina paused, "he chose her," she whispered almost inaudibly. Regina's knees trembled and Emma looked around the lounge to see the former Evil Queen collapsing to her knees, magic still pouring from her fingers and angrily searching for a victim. "Stay away from me," the brunette's voice rang through the air, "I'm a monster."

"You are no monster, Regina," Emma said as she left the protection of the couch and moved towards the other woman. The magic wrapped it's tendrils around the blonde and she found herself unable to breathe as it seeped into her lungs. The purple haze around her fogged her mind, as she writhed breathlessly in the middle of Regina's lounge-room.

"Emma!" Regina's voice reached her, but she couldn't see. She felt a hand grab hers and pull her out of the mist, the air hit her lungs violently and the blonde doubled over, gasping for breath. A tear stained Regina laid her hand on Emma's shoulder, "why would you do that? I could have killed you," she breathed, exhausted.

"You needed me," said the sweat soaked blonde, "and apparently, I needed you."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Regina stood in her kitchen lost deep in thought when the water in the upstairs shower stopped running. When the blonde woman came downstairs, hair still dripping, clothed in her jeans and tank-top, Regina gasped audibly at what she saw. The skin on Emma's arm was flayed and although the shower had washed away the blood, it was already beading to the surface again.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Regina began.

"What? For this?" Emma shrugged, "you should see the other guy." The brunette shook her head, unimpressed with the other woman's careless disregard for herself and her clichéd sense of humour.

"I could have killed you."

"You said that already."

"Well, Miss Swan, like a child – it would seem that you have to be reminded of the simple fact that I am dangerous." Emma laughed under her breath and smiled at Regina as though she'd just been handed a new leather jacket. "What?" Regina scolded, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

"Most brunettes are," Emma chuckled light heartedly. Regina felt a warmth rush to her cheeks and pursed her lips. Two can play at that game.

"Miss Swan," she drawled, "I am far more lethal than any mere peasant with dark hair."

"Oh, I know," Emma smiled, "I've seen you in action, Regina."

"My dear Saviour," Regina stepped forward smirking until she could feel the heat of Emma's body radiating from her skin, "you have no idea what I am capable of." Emma tried to step back subtly but backed into the wall, "running away, Emma?" Regina smiled evilly.

"From you? Never." The tension in the room rose and Emma knew she had felt this fire before, under the apple tree when she had threatened the other woman. Although at that time it'd been concentrated by her hate for the brunette. Now she wasn't quite sure what it was caused by, but it grew as Regina took another step closer, scanning the blonde up and down as she did so.

"Miss Swan," she whispered into Emma's ear, "you're dripping on my floor." Emma looked around and saw that there was a small trail of water leading to her, and she realised that her back was soaked. "I suggest you fix that, dear," the woman nodded towards the floor, "before someone gets hurt." Regina turned and sauntered to the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the bench, the raise in her eyebrows and the smirk dancing on her mouth saying '_your move, saviour.' _Emma moved into the middle of the room and looked around at the droplets laying scattered across the floor, she turned slowly to see each and every one – every move deliberate. Then she turned towards the Mayor and smiled, "no."

"No?" Regina raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"First, I think I need a dry shirt." Emma flicked her hands the way the other woman had taught her, and after a flash of smoke, she was clad in a blue satin blouse that she'd worn once before. "Ah, now isn't that better?" she queried, testing Regina, who circled around the blonde once, like a shark, before saying from behind her, "enjoy my shirt, Miss Swan… because that's all you're getting."

"And here I thought you'd offer me a drink, after nearly killing me and all," Emma turned and Regina simply motioned for Emma to go through to the other room. Before she left, the blonde quickly summoned her concentration and evaporated all of the water droplets that had trailed her throughout the kitchen, throwing a smug look at Regina and sauntering out of the room.

When the two women entered the other room the atmosphere shifted under the confrontation of the charred lounge, sprawling messily in the middle of the floor. Emma walked over and sat down, adjusting uncomfortably as something stabbed into her back. "It could have been worse," she chuckled.

"It could have been you," Regina whispered, hands twisting around one another as though she couldn't believe what she was capable of.

"Regina… it doesn't matter. What matters is figuring out how we can stop it happening again."

"What if we can't?" Regina asked, "What if I was always meant to be evil?" Emma shook her head and walked over to the brunette, not quite knowing where to put her hands, but when Regina didn't look her in the eyes, Emma chose her cheek and gently lifted the other woman's chin.

"You are no monster, Regina. You are full of love and you are going to find happiness," Emma paused, then added softly, "I promise." Regina simply nodded her head once and then silence fell around the two women like a soft curtain, and they stood together for a long time, neither one ready to leave.

Regina was the first to break the silence, "you should go to the hospital and have your arm bandaged." Emma had forgotten about the burn hidden under the borrowed blouse she was wearing, Regina cleared her throat and added, "If we could keep this between us… if people found out that I burnt you…"

"It's okay, besides, everyone knows I'm still clumsy with magic," Emma winked. She began to leave, sensing that perhaps Regina didn't feel like drinking anymore. As she reached the door she heard Regina say, "Thank you, Emma." She looked at Regina, looking regal and frail all at once, smiled and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

After Emma had left Regina decided to have a shower, despite the fact that she always showered in the morning. The day had taken its toll on her and she simply needed to be cleansed of it. When she entered her bathroom she saw her towel hung askew on its rack, still slightly damp from Emma Swan's body. She turned the water to hot – she needed to feel the fire burning her skin. After standing in the shower for a few minutes, her skin had finally gone numb, "_like the rest of me" _she thought to herself. Only she knew that was a lie, as much as tried to put on her façade, the problem wasn't her being numb – it was that she was feeling too strongly. Her anger was gnawing at her like a dog with a bone, biting and chewing until there would be nothing left.

Regina laid in bed unused to the feeling of wet hair against her pillow. Her thoughts were scattered and she longed for a peaceful sleep to take the edge off. She opened her draw and took out the Valium she'd stored there, she quickly swallowed two and within the hour she was unconscious.

_She's running through the servants' staircase, her breathing heavy and uneven. She knows these stairs lead straight to the stables; she can escape. Her mother had to leave the kingdom on important business so no one will be able to stop her. She pushes her legs to move faster, ignoring the pain shooting through them. She's almost there when she crashes into someone, she screams out from the force of their colliding bodies and lands on the hard stone floor, feeling the air leave her body. She grunts hard and tries to push herself off of the ground. Failing, she manages to roll onto her back to see the guard she'd run into standing over her. She can taste dirt in her mouth, and moans groggily, trying to focus. "What are you doing all the way down here, your Majesty?" the Guard asks, mockingly, "running away?" His laughs fill the hall and echo around the staircase. He leans down beside her body, which is still sprawled on the ground, unwilling to move again so soon. She feels his hand on her thigh and suddenly she understands her predicament. "You are very young, aren't you? No wonder the old letch was so quick to marry you," his hand moves onto her stomach and Regina attempts to push it away with hers, but he swiftly pins them above her head, "tsk, tsk, tsk," he whispers, "your attire is not at all regal," with that his lips press against her neck and she can smell the stench of him. She feels a scream rip through her body, before a hand clamps down over her mouth, muffling the sound. "Regina?" A young voice rings out from the top of the stairs, followed by the echo of footsteps coming around the corner. Regina quickly pushes the guard off of her, "Yes, dear," she calls as she brushes herself off and limps around the corner to Snow._

"_What were you doing down there? Why are you all dirty?"_

"_I was running down the stairs and I fell, that's all," Regina replied._

"_Why were you in the servants' stairs?" Snow stared at Regina quizzically._

"_It's a quicker way to the stables," Regina took Snow's hand, "but now I need to go and clean myself up. Would you like me to braid your hair?" Snow's smile grows wider and she runs up the stairs joyously._

Regina's eyes open slowly and although she can feel the effect of the Valium wearing off, her body is still groggy. She remembers back to her dream, knowing that when she'd braided Snow's hair that day she'd wanted to kill her. She had been so angry: at her mother, at herself, at the King, at the guard, at Snow White. Her phone pinged quietly, _"speak of the Devil," _she thought as she saw "Message Received from Mary Margaret" flash up on the screen:

M: Emma's arm is burnt, she said she was trying some magic and it misfired?

R: And you're telling me this, why?

M: I was hoping you could go back to teaching her. Please, Regina.

Regina thought about it for a moment, before sending her reply. She then decided to call Emma. After a few rings, the blonde answered.

"Regina? Everything okay?" Concern laced Emma's voice.

"Why wouldn't it be, Miss Swan?"

"You're calling me at 8.30 in the morning?"

"Oh, yes. Your mother was worried about your burns – she's asked me to restart our magic lessons."

"You don't have to do that," Emma began, but Regina cut her off.

"Actually, Sheriff, I do. I can't risk my son spending time with a novice who might accidentally set him on fire."

"Okay," Emma sighed, "when do you want to start?"

"Tonight." Regina's tone left no room for argument.

"Okay, 7pm."

"Don't be late, dear," and with that, she hung up and crawled out of bed.

Emma got home from work with an hour to spare before she had to be at Regina's. She entered and saw Mary Margaret rocking Neal in her arms, "good, you're here," Emma said as she closed the door behind her.

"Of course I am, your father went out with the Dwarves for… something," Mary Margaret continued to rock Emma's brother, cooing softly at him.

"Regina called earlier, she offered to keep helping me with my magic. She must've heard about my accident." Emma looked at her mother accusingly and asked, "wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Of course not," Mary Margaret said, feigning innocence.

Emma laughed, "I didn't think Snow White would lie so much."

"Okay," Snow sighed, "I may have mentioned it, but I was worried about you."

"I know," the blonde sighed. "I'm going over there soon to get started."

"Already?" Snow asked, shocked at how quickly Regina had accepted having Emma around again.

"Guess she doesn't want Henry hanging around with somebody flammable." Emma laughed and went to take a shower and get changed, she didn't want Regina to scold her for being unclean before the lessons had even begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Emma arrived at exactly 7pm, in the hopes that her time-management would impress Regina, but the brunette merely opened the door and greeted Emma with a smile. "Thank you for coming, Emma," she said, gratefully. "No problem," Emma laughed, "you're the one helping me, remember? Is Henry here?" She asked, casually.

"No, he asked to go with Charming on some adventure," Regina shook her head absentmindedly while Emma walked straight through to the lounge-room and found the couch put back in its proper place, char-free and as comfortable looking as ever. "You fixed it?"

"Magic," Regina said bluntly, taking a seat.

"Isn't that a little risky right now?"

"It was a small spell, I was feeling very… in control."

"Okay. Just don't push it."

"Afraid I'll snap again?"

"I'm worried about _you, _Regina."

"Don't be, dear," Regina said dismissively, "I'm more than capable of looking after myself." Emma moved over and sat beside Regina, resting her hand on the brunette's knee, squeezing gently.

"You don't have to do this alone, Regina," the blonde said, and Regina took a sharp intake of breath.

"Emma…" she whispered, not knowing what to say.

"How long do you think a typical lesson would go for? Because I say we have some of your apple cider," Emma smirked.

"You're becoming quite the alcoholic, Miss Swan," Regina laughed as she went to get two glasses and an unopened bottle of cider.

"What can I say?" Emma called out, "it's the best apple cider I've ever tasted."

Two bottles of cider and three and a half hours later and the blonde and the brunette were laughing so hard neither of them could breathe. Emma was sitting on the floor, her arm laying on the couch besides Regina's leg, running her fingers over the Mayor's flawless skin, giggling. "For someone who is meant to be evil, you certainly look _good,_" Emma slurred slightly as the words rolled off her tongue.

"Miss Swan, I do believe you're flirting with me."

"I do believe that I am, _your Majesty._"

Darkness flickered across Regina's eyes and her tone deepened, "kneel before your Queen, Saviour."

"Of course," Emma giggled and shuffled awkwardly until she was on her knees in front of Regina, and again the heat between them rose. Emma's breathing hardened and Regina noticed, she then leant forward and placed her fingers over the blonde's heart, laughing devilishly. Her face was closer to Emma's now and she felt the skin of the other woman's chest burning against her fingers. Regina inhaled deeply, and the scent of Emma Swan filled her senses; she wanted to throw Emma against a wall and make her beg.

"Stand up," she demanded, and the blonde responded, clumsily. All the giggling had stopped, and Emma was staring intently at Regina, "you enjoy this, don't you?" Emma asked, "The control, I mean." Regina pressed her fingers against Emma's soft lips, "I didn't give you permission to talk, Sheriff." Regina walked around Emma, as if she was taking her in for the first time, and even though she had often felt heat for the blonde, it was always fuelled by the fire of their hatred for one another. This was another kind of flame entirely, one hitting Regina in the very pit of her stomach. She stood behind Emma and put her hand on the tank-top clad woman's waist, "you seem nervous, dear" she hissed slowly into Emma's ear. Regina's fingers dragged themselves across the blonde's belly, pushing her stomach forward into the other woman's back. Emma gasped as she felt the warmth of Regina's body against her back, the brunette's breasts pushing against her shoulder-blades. Emma quickly spun herself around and grabbed Regina by the neck, thrusting them into a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing messily together.

Regina responded to the kiss by throwing Emma against the nearby wall, and slamming her arms down on either side, so that the blonde could not escape. Emma moaned and pulled Regina's hips towards her own, finally allowing friction between their bodies. Then Emma clenched her teeth around Regina's neck, shoulder and whatever else her mouth could reach without breaking their distance. The brunette's fingers were now clasped hard on the arms of the blonde, leaving finger marks on her skin. Emma pushed back against Regina as hard as she could, and felt her stepping back, her heels leaving her at a slight disadvantage. Emma manoeuvred and directed Regina towards the lounge, but the brunette lost her footing and her back crashed into the floor, she yelped but quickly forgot, because in an instant the blonde was on top of her, removing her panties and lifting up her dress. "You smell like an angel and a devil all wrapped up in one," Emma whispered as she bit down on Regina's thigh, making her writhe against the floor and moan loudly. The blonde flicked her tongue out against the soft skin beneath her, crawling up until she found what she was looking for. Regina pushed one hand through Emma's hair and dragged the other across the floor, nails clawing at the carpet beneath her, her breath catching violently in her throat.

The Mayor felt a wave crashing over her, and her body shuddered uncontrollably, while the Sheriff between her legs continued to kiss and caress her. Regina pulled at the matted blonde hair she had wrapped in her hands until the woman attached brought her lips to her, until two mouths crashed into one another again, like a thunderstorm – strong and relentless. Emma could feel the Queen squirming underneath her, trying to force Emma to the bottom, but the Saviour had other ideas. With her tongue still fighting Regina's she snaked her hand between the brunette's legs and pushed her fingers inside, watching as Regina moaned loudly. "I'm not done with you yet, _your Majesty,_" Emma then pushed her mouth into Regina's neck and kissed her hard, nipping her way along the woman's perfectly curved shoulder. As she felt Regina reaching her crescendo, she bit down, and heard the woman yelp with pleasure.

Before she could react, Emma was laying on her back and her arms were pinned down by the brunette's knees, "now Miss Swan," she said seductively, "it's my turn." Regina tore the tank-top open, ripping it clean down the middle to reveal Emma's breasts, glistening with a light layer of sweat. The brunette slowly ran her fingers down along the other woman's ribs to her stomach. Emma wriggled, trying to free her arms, "tsk, tsk," Regina shook her finger at the woman captured beneath her, then flicked her wrist and in a slight puff of smoke Emma's hands were tied together, and locked above her head. "I can't have you trying to escape me, dear," she whispered, enjoying this far too much. She pushed her leg in between Emma's and smiled as she heard the blonde gasp in response. "Why Miss Swan," she smirked, moving her leg, "this is the second time in two days that you've been wet in my house. I do hope you aren't going to make a habit of dripping on my floors." Emma moaned in response, unable to say anything. Regina laughed and moved between the blondes' legs, kissing, sucking and flicking out her tongue, just to watch the woman beneath her buck her hips up in need of more.

"Oh God, Regina," Emma made a small noise in her throat, and that's all Regina needed to hear. She pushed herself deeper into the blonde and she was rewarded with pleasurable sounds echoing from beneath her. She feels Emma clench around her, and the blonde stabs Regina harshly with her nails as she comes.

Panting on the floor, the two women almost melt into the carpet together.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

When Emma woke up she was alone in Regina's bed. As she moved pain shot through her and she groaned. Dark finger pad marks covered her arms and hips from where Regina had held her tightly along with bruising on her wrists from being bound. Emma cracked her neck and rolled reluctantly out of bed, slipping into her underwear quickly.

"Regina?" She called out, not expecting an answer.

"In here, Miss Swan," a small voice called from inside the bathroom. Emma opened the door and saw Regina clad in nothing but her underwear and bra, staring at herself in the mirror. Her body was also covered in bruises, small bite marks and a long claw mark down her back.

"Jesus," Emma whispered.

"Apparently binding your wrists didn't stop you from trying to tear apart my back," Regina joked solemnly.

"Are you okay?" Asked the blonde.

"Of course. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The two women stood in silence for a long time, looking at one another, neither quite sure what to say.

"Do you have concealer?" Emma asked finally.

"Are you saying I look tired?" The brunette asked as she sat on the edge of her bathtub.

"What? No, no… I meant for our bruises."

"No, but you have magic, dear." Regina said bluntly.

"We can heal ourselves?"

"You can heal us."

"You can't?" Concern flashed across Emma's face.

"Let's just say I don't feel very in control," Regina smiled sadly. She looked smaller for some reason, a little more depleted. Emma walked closer and sat on the floor in front of Regina. As she did she saw a thick bite mark on Regina's inner thigh that made Emma flinch.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, "I don't know why… I don't… Shit."

"It's okay," Regina touched Emma's wrist, "I left my own marks, dear," she smiled at Emma who was still frowning. "Perhaps next time we should try not to kill each other," Regina chuckled darkly, "but you know what they say about old habits." She continued running her fingers lightly along Emma's arm, and the two of them sat smiling gently at one another.

"Oh my God, Regina!" Emma held her torn shirt up in front of her, watching as it hung limply towards the ground.

"I'm sure you have plenty of tank-tops, Sheriff."

"Well yeah," Emma admitted before adding mockingly, "but this was my favourite."

Regina laughed at Emma's puppy dog eyes, "I'm sure it was, dear." Regina had changed into a red dress and some signature heels, ready to take on the day – her skin healed thanks to Emma's magic. The blonde however, was still topless, mourning the loss of her now deceased shirt. Regina held out a familiar blue blouse to the other woman, smirking at her as she did so.

"Thanks," she muttered as she buttoned it up, "how do I look?"

"Passable," Regina shrugged and Emma laughed, shaking her head.

"Regina… can I ask you something?"

"Other than that, I presume?" Regina retorted, sarcastically.

"What was upsetting you earlier? If it wasn't about us or about the bruising… then what was it?" Regina licked her lips and thought deeply for a moment, contemplating lying to the blonde.

"Last night was the first night in months that I slept without a nightmare," she whispered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Emma asked, confused.

"Yes."

"But?"

"I tried everything to stop them: magic, alcohol, sleeping pills, scented candles," she shook her head at her own idiocy, "and absolutely nothing worked. So what did I do so differently last night?"

"Other than the obvious," Emma laughed, motioning to herself, "maybe you were just exhausted."

"Perhaps."

"You shouldn't be upset that you didn't have a nightmare, Regina," Emma said as her phone began to ring, "Sheriff Swan," she answered, "uh-huh, be right there." She hung up and put her hand on Regina's forearm, "I've gotta go."

"You know where the door is, Sheriff," Regina nodded towards the front door and smiled goodbye to the blonde woman. As the door slammed shut she added, "and I'm not upset that I didn't have a nightmare. I'm upset that they'll come back."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE:**

When Emma got to the station Mary Margaret was already sitting outside waiting for her. The blonde sighed and walked straight into the building, her mother following silently behind.

"You said you had an emergency?" Emma asked as she hung her jacket on the rack.

"Where were you all night?" Snow's arms were crossed and she had a look of concern on her face.

"I was at Regina's. She was helping me with magic. I thought I told you that?"

"You were there all night?"

"I had a few… magic mishaps, and accidentally knocked myself out." Emma hated lying, but she thought it was smarter than telling her mother she'd just had sex with the woman who tried to kill her numerous times. "Regina put me up in her guest room. Nothing major," the blonde shrugged her shoulders and leant back, hoping it looked casual.

"Oh." Snow said, "I thought…"

"What? That she'd gone all Evil Queen on me and ripped out my heart to do her bidding?" Emma laughed and Snow shook her head.

"I thought you might have gone to see Hook."

"Hook? Oh, yeah. Right."

"You do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, he's fine."

"It seems like you've been avoiding him."

"Mary Margaret…" Emma sighed, "It's complicated."

"I just want you to be happy, Emma," Snow smiled.

"I don't need a man in my life to make me happy."

"I know. You're still so guarded, Emma. No one can ever really tell what you're thinking," she began to leave, but stopped at the doorway and smiled, "it was nice of Regina to look after you." Emma laughed lightly, "Yes, it was."

After Mary Margaret left Emma picked up her phone, hoping that Regina had sent her a message. She hadn't. _"It's been half an hour," _Emma scolded herself, _"give the woman a break." _Emma decided to call Henry and see if he wanted to have lunch with her, it was Saturday after all and it isn't as though she and Regina had really figured out a custody agreement.

"Ma?" He answered.

"Hey kid, want to do lunch?"

"It's 10 in the morning?"

"I didn't mean right now," Emma laughed.

"I'm actually kinda spending the day with Mom. She's been pretty sad after Robin, y'know? I think it'd be nice for her to have some company."

Emma nodded, smiling, _"he really is a great kid,"_ she thought. "Good idea. Have fun, kid."

"Thanks Ma." The line went dead and Emma decided that maybe it'd be a good idea to catch up on the paperwork that she'd been putting aside for far too long. She didn't want the Mayor to have to pay her a visit, or at least, not an official one.

Henry hung up the phone as his mother came back from the kitchen, "who was that?" she asked nonchalantly.

"It was Emma, she asked if I wanted to have lunch with her." He slipped his phone into his pocket.

Regina felt her heart sink slightly, "Oh?"

"I said I already had plans with you," Henry smiled at her, and she couldn't help but reach out and brush her hand along his chin in response. She loved Henry more than she'd ever known that you could love another person. He was her son. _"He's also Emma's son," _a voice inside her said. She smiled at Henry as an idea began forming in her mind. "Why don't you ask Emma if she'd like to join us for dinner instead?" she asked.

"Really?!" Henry's eyes lit up like they had on Christmas when he was three years old. Regina had let him help decorate the tree the night before and he hadn't wanted to go to sleep, but she told him that he had to if he wanted his present. So he'd run up the stairs and an hour later when Regina had gone to climb into her bed, she found a small bundle already sleeping in the middle, snoring gently. She had tucked up next to him, and he'd cuddled into her, "my dear little Prince," she had whispered as she played with his soft brown hair.

Regina smiled at the memory and nodded at her son, "I'll make lasagne."

"Are you sure, Mom?" He asked, "I don't mind it just being the two of us."

"I'm sure, dear," she kissed Henry on the head, "text Emma and ask if she'd care to join us." Henry didn't need to be told twice, he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and starting tapping away quickly.

Emma was throwing darts when she heard her phone ping in her office. She contemplated leaving it, but knew that as the Sheriff she really had to answer. It was a text from Henry:

H: Do you want to have dinner tonight?

Emma smiled at her phone; of course she did.

E: Well a girl's got to eat, so yeah.

H: Mom is making lasagne, she said I could invite you.

E: Wait, your mom is inviting me to dinner with the two of you?

H: Yeah! Isn't it great?

E: What time?

H: 6pm.

E: I'll be there. Have fun with your mom today, kid.

Emma didn't really know what to make of Regina's invitation. She felt conflicted. She and Regina had slept together. Emma wasn't really sure what it meant, or if it meant anything at all. All she knew was that it had felt… different. Not because it had been rough, but because of the animalistic _desperation _she had felt. In the moment that she had leant forward and pushed her lips against Regina's she had felt every molecule in her body scream for more. She had _needed _Regina. It felt like the planets had aligned. It may have been rough and messy and out-of-nowhere, but Emma knew that she wouldn't have changed it for anything. It showed her a part of Regina that she hadn't seen before; a dark but vulnerable desire inside of her. She knew that Regina was plagued by demons, but when they had kissed Emma saw fire in the other woman's eyes and she knew those demons had been sitting right on the surface. Regina had looked dangerous and fierce and irresistible. She'd looked like a Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN:**

Emma knocked on the door of the mansion and felt anxiety wash over her. She was wearing a tank-top identical to the one that Regina had destroyed the night before, the blue blouse that had become somewhat of a joke between the women was on her bed waiting to be cleaned. Regina opened the door and Emma had to take a moment of pause: she was beautiful.

"Miss Swan," she began, her voice softer than velvet, "I hope you brought your appetite."

"Thank you, for inviting me."

"Henry wanted it," Regina said. Emma recognised the words as her own and she couldn't help but feel slightly disheartened by them. As Emma walked into the foyer Regina leant in, putting her hand on Emma's hip and whispered, "nice shirt, Sheriff," turning back to the kitchen as Henry bounced down the stairs.

"Hey Ma!" He called, "How weird is this? Cool though…" he paused, "you don't think she's up to something do you?" His face dropped and he looked at his shoes. He believed in his mother so much, and yet part of him still feared what could happen if she let that _other woman _take over. He was a smart kid, he knew how much she battled with the darkness within herself.

"No kid," Emma shook her head, "I think she just wants you to be happy." He smiled at Emma and she followed him through to the dining room. She stopped for a moment, not quite sure where to sit, she presumed Henry and Regina sat at either end of the table, so she opted for a spot in between them both. "_Mutual territory," _she thought.

Regina came in with a plate of lasagne in each hand, placing one down in front of Henry and one in front of Emma. As she put down Emma's plate, the blonde was overcome by the scent of her: a mixture of apple and cinnamon, surely a by-product of being in the kitchen. Emma closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "smells nice," she said, pretending that she meant the food – which did look delicious. The moment she tasted the lasagne on her tongue she knew Henry suffered when he came to her house. She envisaged Regina over the last 30 odd years spent frozen in time: a Queen who had presumably never cooked a meal in her life, learning how to cook and then spending months perfecting a recipe. She could feel a light fire burning her taste-buds from the red pepper flakes that she knew Regina added to her recipe; her own personal touch.

"That was amazing, Regina," Emma said as she swallowed the last mouthful of lasagne.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear. I made apple turnover for dessert," Regina smirked, "I even added a special ingredient just for you." Emma's eyes went wide and her jaw fell slack, but she laughed warily. Henry offered to get the dessert from the kitchen and Emma knew it was so he could give himself the biggest piece, she shook her head as he left the room.

"What's the secret ingredient?" Emma asked.

"Poison," Regina laughed mockingly. The blonde knew that she was joking, but she couldn't stop her heart from racing inside her chest.

"Here Ma," Henry said as he entered from the kitchen and put a bowl down in front of Emma, "and yours too, Mom," he said, repeating the action for Regina. Henry then sat down and inhaled the turnover while Emma took a bite and immediately recognised the ingredient the Regina had put in for her.

"Cinnamon," she exclaimed, smiling at Regina.

"Yes, dear."

Henry laughed, snorting down the last mouthful of his turnover, "can I go upstairs and play x-box now, Mom?" He asked, puppy dog eyes at the ready.

"Have you done your homework?" Regina asked, chewing the last of her dessert.

"Yeah, I did it yesterday."

"Dishes first," she said to Henry. He sighed and Emma knew she could save him. "It's fine," Emma nodded towards the stairs, "I've got the dishes kid. You go." Henry laughed but when he saw the way Regina was glaring at Emma he offered to help – he didn't want her to get into trouble.

The two of them were dancing about the kitchen as the little bubbles from the dishwashing liquid flew through the air. Regina was sitting on the bench, laughing at the two idiots in front of her. Emma threw more bubbles at Henry and he responded with some form of contemporary dance-fighting. Regina stood and began to walk over to the sink, knowing that the dishes were not going to get washed unless she did them. "If you come over here, you're going to get wet," Emma said threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"That sounds like a challenge, Mayor Mills," Emma placed one hand in the bubble-filled water and raised her eyebrows at the brunette. Regina took another step forward and felt a sudden downpour of water slamming over her head, leaving her drenched from head to toe. She wiped the water away from her eyes and saw the glow ebb out of Emma's hands.

"Magic," Regina said, her eyes ablaze, "Miss Swan, I thought you'd know better." Regina usually worked with fire, but because she didn't want to hurt the blonde, she pulled the water that filled the sink and hurled it at Emma. Henry ran between them and shouted, "that's enough! You don't have to fight," not entirely sure as to whether or not they were joking.

"Henry's right," Emma agreed, "we don't need to fight each other." She nodded at Regina and as Henry relaxed his shoulders he was attacked from water on both sides. The two women closed in on him as he tried meekly to defend himself, unable to control his laughter. "Stop," he gurgled, "Moms! Stop!" The three of them were in hysterics, and they fell onto the floor, their drenched clothes clinging to their frames. They stayed on the floor laughing together, and throwing the left over bubbles at one another, until they couldn't breathe.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

When Regina came back down from her shower Henry and Emma were sitting side-by-side on the couch laughing. Emma had one arm behind her son and Regina stood around the corner for a moment before entering the room, leaving them to have their moment. Regina had – of course – been the last one allowed use of her own shower. Henry had used the downstairs bathroom and Emma had insisted that because she was a guest, she really should get to clean herself off first. But hiding besides the doorway listening to Emma and Henry laughing, Regina forgot that she was sullen. She rounded the corner and cleared her throat, "there you are," Emma said, "we thought you'd gone down the drain," the two giggled, _"just like children," _Regina thought to herself.

"Unfortunately for you, Miss Swan, I have not," Regina said as she noticed the time, "Henry, it's time for bed."

"Really?" He groaned, "Can't I have half an hour? Please? Emma lets me when I stay there."

"Gee thanks, kid," Emma rolled her eyes, "throw me under the bus."

"Well," Regina began, "when you stay at her house I hope you enjoy that extra time awake, but here you know the rules, Mr." Henry sighed, but knew that he would get nowhere.

"Night Ma, goodnight Mom," he said, waving as he ran up the stairs.

"I like that I'm assigned to 'Ma' and you're assigned to 'Mom,'" Emma laughed. When Regina didn't sit down Emma stopped, "I'm sorry… did you want me to go?" She didn't want to impose on the other woman.

"No," Regina said, "actually, I want to show you something," she wandered over to a draw at the edge of the room and pulled out a thick album. "I thought you might like to see them," she handed the tome to Emma, who opened the cover and gasped lightly.

"His baby photos," she whispered.

"Yes," Regina poured both women a glass of cider and sat down beside Emma.

"I get confused," Emma said as she turned the pages, running her fingers over the photos, "sometimes I feel like I never gave him up, and other times I remember… I remember laying there and shaking my head. I remember knowing that I couldn't be a mother." Regina kept her eyes on Emma, who was still fingering the pages of the album. "I don't think I ever thanked you."

"You don't have to thank me, Emma."

"Yes, I do. You gave us that year, you gave us those memories."

"No. You don't. I… I am the person that ruined your chance of happiness."

"By looking after my… our son?"

"By casting a curse that left your family no choice but to lock you in a wardrobe and hope that you made it to Narnia. By taking away your family. You grew up alone because of me. This," Regina motioned around her, "this is all my doing. And so is your suffering." Finally it clicked, this was about the Evil Queen.

"It wasn't your fault, Regina."

"Please explain to me, Miss Swan, how my direct actions – and their consequences – are not my fault."

"If you didn't do all of this, Regina," Emma said softly, "you wouldn't have been Henry's mother. And neither would I."

"You wouldn't have met Neal," Regina breathed, connecting the puzzle pieces in her head.

"And Henry wouldn't exist," Emma nodded slowly. "Yes, it was hard growing up alone. But what I have now… Henry, Mary Margaret, David… you," she placed her hand on Regina's knee, "that's a Hell of a good deal." Regina stared at the blonde for a long time before leaning forward and gently pressing her lips against Emma's.

The kiss was so light that Emma almost didn't feel it. It was more like a whisper or a dream. "You should hate me," Regina breathed in between kisses. Emma responded by pulling the brunette closer, and saying firmly, "you are _not _a monster." Regina sighed deeply against the blonde's neck and Emma ran her fingertips gently across the other woman's spine. Emma knelt onto her knees and pulled Regina down to her. She continues running her fingers over the brunette's skin; her shoulders, her neck, her arms, her legs. She wanted to caress each individual limb, she wanted to plant delicate kisses all over Regina until she didn't feel broken anymore.

"Emma," Regina whispered almost silently.

"Shhh," Emma kissed her again.

"We can't… Henry…"

"I know," Emma said, "we won't." Regina smiled and laid back on the carpet, feeling its softness against her skin. Emma crawled closer, so that their bodies were touching, and laid beside Regina. Both women stared at the ceiling, fingers intertwined.

It was Regina that finally broke the silence, "what are we doing, Emma?"

"Right now? We're laying on the floor…"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "Regina, whatever this… thing between us is. Do we have to think about it? Can't we just be happy while we are and worry about the rest later?"

"Okay," Regina smiled. "Besides, the connections between our families get complicated if you think about it too hard. You're my ex-step-daughters daughter, and the mother of my son."

"Not to mention you're technically like sixty years old," Emma winked, nudging Regina's ribs, "lesser people would call you a cougar."

"Don't push your luck, Miss Swan." She was using her authoritative voice, but Emma could hear her smiling.

"Yes, your Majesty." Emma rolled over so that she was facing the other woman and began tracing circles along her arm. "I met you, you know," Emma said, "when I went back, I mean. The other you." Regina flinched slightly, "Oh?"

"You really do like black, huh?"

"Black is my colour," she joked.

"You should definitely take to wearing more leather. It suits you."

"Sheriff Swan, that sounds like some form of harassment."

"Well you'd best fill in a formal complaint down at the Sheriff's station then, Mayor Mills." The women laughed and slowly let their lips connect again.

"You should go," Regina murmured, even though she wanted the blonde to stay.

"I know," she kissed the brunette once more, unwilling to let the night end. "Okay," she whispered, and without another word, she got up and made her way back to her yellow bug, where she sat for a few minutes, letting herself just _be happy. _


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

"What time did Ma leave last night?" Henry asked as he and Regina sat at the table for breakfast.

"Shortly after you went to bed, dear," she hadn't anticipated Henry asking about his mother, but she should have. She shook her head at her foolish plan to simply continue pretending that she and the Saviour weren't friends. Of course that would mean they would need to lie about why they're seeing each other so often: there are only so many magic lessons you can have in a week.

"It was a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting her, Mom." He was smiling at his breakfast as he spoke and Regina felt her heart soften slightly. She contemplated saying he could invite her again, but didn't want to arouse suspicions, so instead she merely said, "you're welcome, Henry."

Later in the day Regina decided to call Emma. They had things to discuss. The phone rang five times before Emma's voice crackled across the line, "Hello!?" She almost yelled.

"No need to yell, Miss Swan."

"Sorry. Thought I was going to miss the call."

"We need to talk," Regina lowered her voice as she spoke.

"Appropriately ominous and threatening start to a conversation."

"It's about…"

"You're on speaker!" Emma quickly cut her off, "sorry, I should've opened with that. I'm kind of driving right now. Mary Margaret is here."

"Hi Regina," Snow's voice chirped happily. Of course Emma hadn't mentioned that her _mother _was with her. Regina thought quickly about how she could cover up the phone call as natural and professional.

"Hello, Snow," Regina said bluntly, "as I was saying, Sheriff. We need to talk. Your paperwork is missing your signature. Thank you for not proofing your work once again and wasting my time. You'd think with your mother being a teacher you might've picked up a few organisational skills here and there."

"Oh," Emma played along, "well I'll come around after this and sign it then, no biggie." Regina could practically hear her shrugging her shoulders.

"Next time I hope you can figure out how to write your name and save me the phone call," she said as she hung up the phone.

Snow and Emma sat awkwardly side by side one another in the car. Emma knew that her mother would bring up the conversation with Regina, but she didn't want to tempt fate, so she simply stayed silent and waited.

"Did Regina seem angry to you?" Snow asked.

"She dealing with a lot, what do you expect?"

"Angry with you, I mean."

Emma laughed, "she just really hates paperwork. Sometimes I fill it in wrong just to piss her off. She must've figured out my evil plot."

"Emma…" Mary Margaret had that mothers tone to her voice.

"I'm joking. I'll drop you off and then go around and fix it. Don't want to dissatisfy the Queen."

"You've never called her that before."

"What?"

"You've never called her a Queen before. Not even as a joke."

"Oh." Alarm bells began to ring in Emma's head, she didn't want to keep talking about Regina. "You mind if I drop you home now?"

"Of course not," Snow said, casually.

Regina knew that Emma had arrived by the smell of leather filling her nose. She heard the knock on her office door moments later and unlatched the door from across the room. She was still angry with the blonde for not informing her that she was in the car with her mother earlier, and making her feel like a teenager having a secret affair. Her heart hurt suddenly as an image of Daniel flashed through her mind. She felt a twitch in her wrist and closed her eyes. She sensed Emma standing close by and tried to keep her breathing under control.

"You okay?" The blonde broke the silence.

"Yes," the Mayor said as calmly as she could.

"Regina… You can tell me." Emma stared at the brunette until she sighed and gave in.

"I thought of Daniel and…"

"Your magic?"

"Yes," she nodded and looked down at her hands. Emma stepped closer and lifted Regina's hand to her lips, where she kissed it gently. She ran her tongue against her palm and slowly trailed her kisses up the other woman's arm.

"Emma," she whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh," the blonde responded, pressing her lips against Regina's, so that she couldn't speak. The kiss was slow and steady at first, but before long tongues were brushing hungrily at one another. Regina pushed off Emma's jacket and heard it hit the floor, before sliding her hand under the blonde's shirt. Emma moaned lightly at the feel of Regina's hands on her skin. Warm and firm: controlling. Emma pulled Regina down on top of her and collapsed them swiftly to the floor, feeling soft dark brown hair falling across her face as the other woman straddled her body.

"You smell like apples," Emma whispered in between kisses.

"You smell like leather," Regina replied. The two women laughed and kept kissing until there was a knock at the door.

Regina leapt up off of Emma as the blonde whipped up her jacket and ran to the opposite side of the room. Emma noticed that Regina's lipstick was smeared just as the brunette was opening the door, so she hurled a magical ball of water at the woman, in time for whoever it was outside to see the Mayor get drenched. She heard a gasp from the unidentified person standing out of her sight, just as Robin Hood stepped through the door, pushing Regina's wet hair from her eyes. Emma felt heat rise in her body and clenched her fists tightly.

"Sorry, Regina." She said as she stepped forward and took her by the arm, leading her to the fireplace in the room. She lit the fire with her magic and stood Regina in front of it, trying to look apologetic.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Robin asked.

"Regina's helping me learn how to control my magic," Emma shrugged. "Guess I've still got more to learn."

"It would seem so, dear," Regina shivered. "Robin, I'd prefer it if you left."

"I wouldn't be here… except there's been an incident with the Merry Men and I was looking for Emma. When she wasn't at the station I went to her house, but Snow White told me that I would find her here." Emma could see the hurt in Regina's eyes as Robin admitted that he hadn't come here to speak with her. She noticed the vein in Regina's wrist turning purple and quickly interjected, "I'll come down right after I've signed some paperwork here." She put her arm on Robin's shoulder and directed him out of the room, "I'll be ten minutes." Emma practically shoved the do-gooder out the door and slammed it in his face before running to Regina. "Are you okay?" she said, grabbing the other woman's shoulders.

"Go, Emma."

"Not until I know you're safe."

"I'm fine."

"Regina…" Emma began before Regina cut her off angrily.

"I said leave! Get out, Emma!" Emma knew she had to go, but instead she sat down and waited for Regina to do the same. When she did, Emma wrapped her arm around the other woman, and felt her hot tears running down her neck as Regina sobbed uncontrollably.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

"Emma!" She contemplated running but knew that the person calling her name would chase her. As usual. So instead, Emma allowed Hook to catch up to her.

"Hey," she said as she kept walking swiftly down the street.

"You been avoiding me, Swan?" Hook panted.

"No," she said, too quickly.

"Emma…" he wrapped his hook around her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Yes. I am. I just… I can't deal with this."

"I don't think you know what you're capable of, love." He stepped closer to her. She could smell rum on his breath, and the stench filled her nose violently. Her mind wandered to the sweet smell of apples in Regina's dark hair. She shook her head, desperately trying to focus on the problem at hand.

"I have… other stuff going on right now," Emma said. "_Like Regina Mills; former Evil Queen," _Emma thought, supressing the smirk trying to form on her lips at the thought of the few nights the two women had spent together.

"Swan," he began, but Emma cut him off.

"Look, I have to go. Just… Bye," she gave a curt wave and half ran away before he could say anything else.

Emma sat in the Sheriff's station, trying to keep her mind occupied on anything other than the way Regina felt under her fingers. She sighed audibly and checked her phone: nothing. Emma decided that 12 hours was an acceptable amount of time to have passed before texting Regina, so she let her fingers fly across the keypad.

E: I need to see you.

She felt like a kid with a crush, secretly organising to meet each other and stealing kisses when no one was watching. Emma had never had an affair like this. She smiled as her phone pinged on the desk, and snapped it up so quickly it almost flew from her fingers.

R: When?

Emma felt excitement flood through her body.

E: Now.

She waited a few minutes for a reply that didn't come. For a moment she worried that perhaps she'd been too demanding. She pictured Regina in the middle of a magic-attack with no one there to help her, and suddenly started to panic. The last thing the blonde wanted was to upset Regina, especially while she was so fragile. Just as Emma grabbed her keys and went to leave the station, she heard a familiar clip-clap of heels against cement.

"You're here?" Emma asked, stupidly. She hadn't anticipated Regina just turning up, but the thought of it did make her smile.

"You said you needed me." The station was empty and suddenly thick tension filled the air. The two women were both aware of the magnetism between them. Emma flicked her hand up, and heard the latch on the station door lock shut. She smirked at Regina and the brunette stepped forward slowly and unbuttoned her shirt. A dark look flickered in her eyes as she smiled at the blonde; blouse undone and heels black as Hell. Emma licked her lips as she examined Regina closely.

"You're in a lot of trouble, your Majesty," Emma said as she circled around Regina. She traced her finger slowly over the other woman's body as she walked around her. In a flash Emma whipped out her handcuffs and pinned them on Regina's wrists. Emma walked her over to the desk in the middle of the room and leant her over it.

"Emma, wait…" Regina said, and Emma saw a small flash of blackish purple swirling under Regina's skin. Without hesitation Emma flicked her wrist and magically snapped the handcuffs, not bothering to use a key. She turned Regina around to face her and put her hand on either side of her face, needing to know the other woman was okay.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, "God, I'm sorry."

"I… It's okay, Emma. It's fine." Emma sunk down and put her head in the brunette's lap, resting there, not knowing what had just happened, but knowing she'd done something wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

"Emma!" She contemplated running but knew that the person calling her name would chase her. As usual. So instead, Emma allowed Hook to catch up to her.

"Hey," she said as she kept walking swiftly down the street.

"You been avoiding me, Swan?" Hook panted.

"No," she said, too quickly.

"Emma…" he wrapped his hook around her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Yes. I am. I just… I can't deal with this."

"I don't think you know what you're capable of, love." He stepped closer to her. She could smell rum on his breath, and the stench filled her nose violently. Her mind wandered to the sweet smell of apples in Regina's dark hair. She shook her head, desperately trying to focus on the problem at hand.

"I have… other stuff going on right now," Emma said. "_Like Regina Mills; former Evil Queen," _Emma thought, supressing the smirk trying to form on her lips at the thought of the few nights the two women had spent together.

"Swan," he began, but Emma cut him off.

"Look, I have to go. Just… Bye," she gave a curt wave and half ran away before he could say anything else.

Emma sat in the Sheriff's station, trying to keep her mind occupied on anything other than the way Regina felt under her fingers. She sighed audibly and checked her phone: nothing. Emma decided that 12 hours was an acceptable amount of time to have passed before texting Regina, so she let her fingers fly across the keypad.

E: I need to see you.

She felt like a kid with a crush, secretly organising to meet each other and stealing kisses when no one was watching. Emma had never had an affair like this. She smiled as her phone pinged on the desk, and snapped it up so quickly it almost flew from her fingers.

R: When?

Emma felt excitement flood through her body.

E: Now.

She waited a few minutes for a reply that didn't come. For a moment she worried that perhaps she'd been too demanding. She pictured Regina in the middle of a magic-attack with no one there to help her, and suddenly started to panic. The last thing the blonde wanted was to upset Regina, especially while she was so fragile. Just as Emma grabbed her keys and went to leave the station, she heard a familiar clip-clap of heels against cement.

"You're here?" Emma asked, stupidly. She hadn't anticipated Regina just turning up, but the thought of it did make her smile.

"You said you needed me." The station was empty and suddenly thick tension filled the air. The two women were both aware of the magnetism between them. Emma flicked her hand up, and heard the latch on the station door lock shut. She smirked at Regina and the brunette stepped forward slowly and unbuttoned her shirt. A dark look flickered in her eyes as she smiled at the blonde; blouse undone and heels black as Hell. Emma licked her lips as she examined Regina closely.

"You're in a lot of trouble, your Majesty," Emma said as she circled around Regina. She traced her finger slowly over the other woman's body as she walked around her. In a flash Emma whipped out her handcuffs and pinned them on Regina's wrists. Emma walked her over to the desk in the middle of the room and leant her over it.

"Emma, wait…" Regina said, and Emma saw a small flash of blackish purple swirling under Regina's skin. Without hesitation Emma flicked her wrist and magically snapped the handcuffs, not bothering to use a key. She turned Regina around to face her and put her hand on either side of her face, needing to know the other woman was okay.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, "God, I'm sorry."

"I… It's okay, Emma. It's fine." Emma sunk down and put her head in the brunette's lap, resting there, not knowing what had just happened, but knowing she'd done something wrong.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

"_No." Regina said as sternly as she could. Her small voice carried across, but she heard its fragile tone. She didn't feel like a Queen, she felt like a child. "I don't want to do that. I won't," she stood tall and raised her chin. She knew she needed to be forceful. _

"_You'll do this because I am your king and husband," his voice scratched the inside of her throat. She could taste his breath, the kisses he planted on her time and time again had begun to settle in like a bad smell. He walked towards her and she moved back, until she felt the cold stone wall pressing into her, making her gasp. Leopold had her at a disadvantage. He stepped forward and kissed her, opening her mouth with his. "Turn around," he whispered._

"_No." Regina would not be tied up and left merciless to this man's wishes. He grabbed her wrist and she struggled, but she wasn't strong enough. He forcibly turned her body until the cold stones were pushing into her breasts and he had hold of both her wrists. She felt the rope entwine around them. _

_He murmured, "Eva," as he kissed her neck. Regina felt bile rising in her throat._

"_Please, Leopold. Please!" She screeched. "Regina," she sobbed, "I am Regina."_

"Regina?" a voice asked, and the woman snapped out of her daydream. She hadn't been able to get it out of her head since her encounter with Emma earlier that day. She rose her head and saw Ruby in front of her looking concerned. Regina looked around disoriented, trying to remember what she'd been doing. She inhaled and her nose was abused by the smell of pine nuts and shrubbery. _"The forest," _she thought.

"How did I…" she began to ask, but bit her tongue.

"You've been gone a few hours," Ruby said, warily. "Emma asked me to find you."

"Oh," Regina looked up and realised it was almost dark, "well I've been… here." She smiled, trying not to stir suspicions in the little wolf.

"Emma is on her way."

"That won't be necessary."

"No… I, uh. I couldn't wake you up, I guess. So I called Emma." Regina could see Ruby's discomfort, she knew a part of her still saw Regina as the Evil Queen. As much as the brunette wanted to skin the wolf, she simply nodded curtly at the girl standing before her. Ruby sniffed at the air and said, "Emma's coming."

"Ruby?" A voice called from the distance. It was Emma.

"We're over here," Red called back, still eyeing Regina cautiously. Emma came up from around a tree and her eyes found Regina, who was standing as stiff as a statue.

"Is everyone okay?" Emma asked, staring at Regina.

"We're fine, Sheriff," the brunette intercepted whatever the wolf had been about to say, "no need for alarm."

"Good." Emma finally glanced at Ruby, "thanks for your help." Ruby took the hint and nodded to Emma before running off – presumably back to Granny's. The minute Ruby had scampered off, Regina turned to leave the woods, not wanting to discuss what had happened. She knew that she wasn't getting out of it that easily the minute that Emma's hand gripped the brunette's arm. Regina turned quickly and was ready for the oncoming argument, but instead Emma's eyes were apologetic and pained. Regina felt a lump rise in her throat and gulped hard. Emma slid her hand down Regina's arm, and entwined their fingers, before she began walking towards the edge of the forest.

The two women reached the sheriff's vehicle and Emma dropped her hand from Regina's. Emma opened the passenger door and then continued around to her side and climbed in wordlessly. Silence filled the small space of the car until it was almost deafening. It hung thick and heavy around the women, like molasses, rendering both women unable to speak. When they arrived at Regina's, both women clambered out of the car and dragged their feet up the steps. Regina dreaded the conversation that was about to happen and she felt the bones shifting uncomfortably under her skin as she walked. As she closed the door behind them she braced herself for whatever was to come. She turned to face the blonde, and waited.

Emma looked at Regina standing next to the door; shoulders squared and head high. The brunette looked as though she was ready for a fight, but Emma could see the fear dancing behind her eyes. The blonde walked forward slowly – until she could feel the warmth radiating from the other woman's body – and she wrapped her arms around Regina tightly.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered. "I will never, _never _do that again." Regina froze, not knowing what to say. "If I had known that I would set off a magic-attack, I…" she pushed her face deeper into Regina's neck until the woman couldn't hear her words. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair, and then tilted the blonde's chin up so that she could see her face, which was damp with tears. She took her by the hand and led her into the lounge room and sat her down.

"Okay," Regina breathed, knowing that if she didn't say what she needed to in that moment, she never would. "You know that I have nightmares. They're more than just images… They're memories from my past, from before I was the Evil Queen." She felt her hands clasping at one another, and ran her fingers inside her palms, one of her nervous habits.

"I was young when I married Snow's father. He was never unkind, but he had certain desires," she paused to look at Emma who was staring intently. "My nightmares are often about… that. Whenever I feel trapped, powerless… I feel like that young girl who couldn't refuse. A girl who had no choice, no magic and no one to confide in. I feel…"

"Helpless," Emma whispered.

Regina nodded, "yes."

"What about today?"

"You reminded me of something," Regina continued to fiddle with her hands, not wanting Emma to feel responsible for what happened, "and I suppose I started to day-dream about it."

"I gave you a nightmare," Emma was looking at her hands, her brow furrowed angrily and fists clenched. "I'm meant to be the saviour," she whispered. "Every time I try to help, your life gets a little worse." Regina flinched, recognising that she had said something similar to the blonde after the _Robin incident_.

"Emma," she put her hand on Emma's knee, "this was not your fault."

"Snow White is my mother. That man that you dream about is my grandfather," she paused, shaking her head, "how can you even bare to look at me?"

"Because I love you." Regina whispered.


End file.
